The Existence Of Ancient Things
by Rose Queen Sephiroth
Summary: Lestat visits the vampire world's resident sparkly emo, Edward Cullen. He gives Edward a choice that may yet redeem his pathetic unlife.


Lestat stood on the roof of the old abandoned building. He was in forks Washington, searching for the so called 'Olympian Coven'. Disgust radiated through him to the core at the thought of sch disgraceful creatures. It was as if Louis' foolish ideals when first changed had infected the water from which he snatched the sewer rats and flowed through oceans to get here, just to destroy whatever might have been of the vampires in this place. He leaped down from the building, his long curly blond hair spiraling through the air behind him. It landed elegantly against his back, bouncing ever so lightly, He knew he was a creature of beauty and seduction and he flaunted it with pride. He could smell the offensive creatures nearby so he moved closer. He hid amongst the throngs of people walking toward what was known as a 'high school'. Grabbing one of the unsuspecting humans he pulled them into an alleyway across the street and sank his fangs into their neck. Once he'd drained the struggling girl of blood he changed his clothing to that of the students.

The principal of Forks high school had been recently hypnotized into implementing a dress code. Lestat donned the new grey and black uniform, heading into the school, no one took note of him and he sat down next to one Edward Cullen. The teenaged vampire was unremarkable unimpressive. His hairstyle left a lot to be desired, his scent was that of a being who fed on the blood of animals. Lestat wrinkled his nose in disdain, but he sat there, waiting for the prey to notice that a true predator was in it's midst. Edward Cullen sat in biology class, doing what he normally did, brooding and staring longingly at Bella Swan whose blood called to him like a whore dancing along a stage before laying down spread eagle with her cunt pressed directly into his face. He loved her he really did, but she kept begging and begging him to turn her into a vampire. He refused to burden her with his cursed, sparkling existence however, he...he paused his 5 year long emo inner monologue at the scent that drifted past his nostrils. His head turned slowly and his eyes landed on the other creature in the room. Edward and the rest of his coven and the other vampires in the area all believed the Volturi to be the leaders of the vampire race...

 _'They are not, you can clearly feel as such for yourself can you not? We vampires are not meant to sparkle like diamonds in the daylight, we are meant to burn to death in agonizing pain. We are not meant to be lead by a council of fools, we are meant to be lead by one individual, that individual is moi. I drank her blood and consumed all that she was so that even her former husband now resides within my body, I am The Queen Of The Damned, now and forever the new origin of all vampires. You can feel it in your blood can you not? little Ward...'_

The voice was like sex dripping off the edges of a melted candle...flowing hot and steaming into a bed of coals...

Edward shook his head as the ruler of all his kind spoke directly into his mind. He responded, _'I see...why have you come here?'_ he asked this hesitantly, he had not clue as to why the male queen had made his way to this place. His kind were the scum of the vampire world, the sovereign of all vampire kind should not be wasting his time here of all places...

To put it simply, Edward was scared.

 _'Simple answer mon fledgling and I can see your master educated you well at least...I've come to gain revenge against your 'Volturi' but I will need your assistance, you see my little Louis had seen fit to run off to this gods forsaken place many years ago and never returned. I've come to discover he was killed by your 'Volturi' for helping a group of vampires escape their insanity. They had no right to do as such, you see Louis was my mate, which means, can you guess?'_

The younger vampire looked at Bella as she waved at him and stood up to sit next to him. His mind was still reeling from what Lestat had just said and the realization of the severity of the Volturi's crime hit him. Bella set her school supplies down and kissed Edward's cheek, her mind still unreachable for him. Edward flipped Lestat's words around in his head. "He was the King...", he said out loud, Bella looked at him, "who was a king Edward? " he shook his head as he looked away, "Nothing" When Edward looked back over at Lestat the vampire had a sad look to his regal, beautiful features. _'Yes, yes he was King. I seek vengeance against your Volturi young 'Ward. You will do well to heed your Queen's command. I shan't have time to deal with pests scampering about my feet, your kind already sicken me to the highest degree, honestly you are not vampires you are merely nothing but cattle for the krusnik of which I have yet to evolve into. You will help me, or I will start my transformation into a vampire draining vampire with your pathetic little coven...Qui, mon amie?'_

Lestat spoke again after a time of silence like the coldest of winters froze over a frostbitten Edward Cullen's mind. _'Come now little Ward, you know you wish to help me~ I will be certain to make it more worth your while than any human female's constant threats of suicidal stupidity...come here~ come to me...or I will rip out your throat and bathe in your putrid intestines~~"_

Lestat's words floated into his mind like a glove slap across the face followed by the sensual caresses of a long lost lover. Even the threats seemed to slip into a stricken Edward's pants and squeeze at his slowly hardening cock...

Edward froze as a tingle of pleasure shot down his spine from the seductive charms of the simple change in tone inside their telepathic conversation. Lestat purred like a kitten inside his mind, Edward nearly came...He shook his head free of thoughts the longer haired blonde was feeding him, A hotel room, the nude, pale body flushed with a fresh feeding spread across his bed like an angelic offering from the gods themselves... a cunt hotter than any he could ever see upon a human female draining blood filled with desire against the silken sheets. Strong muscled legs spread eagle as the mound was pressed into his face...Hotter than any blood induced haze he would find himself in at Bella's scent and yet colder than his own body temperature.

Wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth he knew what he had to do. Nearly freezing again as those eyes bore into him. Lestat was the Brat Prince diva no longer, his tone demanded public display of respect.

Edward knew this, no matter how embarrassing it was, his blood was being pulled to obey the order of the Queen.

He stood up on legs that seemed to move on their own, the teacher long since left the room. Bella stared at him curiously, leaning so far over in her chair she almost fell face forward onto the floor. The shorter vampire kneeled down in front of Lestat's chair as the older vampire moved it to the side and held his white gloved hand out expectantly. Taking it in his own, weaker, far less experienced, animal blood fueled sorry excuse for a hand, Edward pressed his unworthy lips to the sacred fabric. He knew he had no other choice, Bella wanted to go see a movie with him after school, but Edward already knew he was going to be on a plane headed to the Volturi, escorting Lestat anywhere he desired to go. Lestat was not only the ruler of his kind, but a real, true vampire, Edward knew that even if he could overcome the blood bond between them he would never be able to outmatch the ancient creature.

Soon Lestat would give Edward a choice, to abandon his mundane emo existence of pathetic peasantry and gallivanting around with some human female as if she were a light in his not so tormented unlife. He would show this mortal vampire what true beauty was, what it really meant to be a vampire. Edward would have no other choice but to accept the offer he already knew he could not refuse...

 _'As you command, my Queen.'_

Fin.


End file.
